


I’m on my way to believing

by Humbleapplecrumble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Get Together, Harry Potter - Freeform, One Shot, Oneshot, Short, dramione - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humbleapplecrumble/pseuds/Humbleapplecrumble
Summary: Draco reveals his feelings for Hermione.Little soft drabble inspired by a Paramore song.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, dramione
Kudos: 56





	I’m on my way to believing

Hermione waited at the exact spot on the bridge that he’d requested. 

Things had increasingly changed between them over the last few years at Hogwarts. Their relationship, if you could have called it that, formed into something different. 

She caught him staring. He caught her staring back. 

It had even come to the point where Harry had lectured her into acting on her feelings, despite his disapproval of the white-haired boy she’d fallen for. But she couldn’t do it. Why would he be interested in her? She occasionally convinced herself she’d made the whole thing up. 

But then a paper dove had flown its way onto her desk during one of their final charms classes, with directions to meet the Slytherin at this very spot. 

He arrived at the exact moment he said he would, but didn’t hold the confidence he usually did. He walked towards her and paused next to her, leaning against the wall that overlooked the river below. 

Hermione mirrored his posture and stayed silent. Being in his presence, only the two of them, made her hairs stand on end. 

“My mother and father never loved each other. Not really,” he finally said, earnestly. “It works. They work. But it isn’t love.”

Hermione looked at him sympathetically, her heart hurting for a boy who would know such a thing about his own parents. 

“Is that what you wanted to tell me?” she questioned. 

“Yes, because it’s important,” he explained. “I’ve known that from a young age. It kills love, witnessing that; it shows in black and white that it’s not worth the risk.”

She took his words in slowly, considering the depth of what he was saying. 

“...and I promised I’d never speak of love if it did not exist,” he said plainly. 

He looked at her with dancing silvers in his eyes, a mystery she couldn’t work out. At that moment she was sure that this was a conservation designed to deter her from pursuing his affections, and her heart sank deeply in her chest. 

“And what about me?” she asked vulnerably. 

He stood upright and turned his body to face her, trying to convey his message crystal-clearly to the witch that stood beside him. 

“You, Hermione, are the exception. You are...” he trailed off, emphasising his point, “the only exception.” His face was serious; it was important that she understood the capacity of his burden. 

She stared back, unable to respond with words. Her heart was bursting at the prospect of being the one girl to turn Draco’s eye. She looked down at his palm and slipped her hand over it, her fingers mingling between his. She almost expected him to pull away, but he didn’t. She leant her head back to meet his gaze, and he kissed her forehead gently. Her eyes closed naturally as she savoured the way his lips felt against her skin. 

She asked once more. “The only one?”

Draco smiled softly, with a hint of the smugness he was known so well for. “The only one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve turned to this website on many occasions to ease my anxiety, both to read and to write, so thank you for providing me with this outlet. :)


End file.
